Seres Etéreos
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El poder de unir a dos almas que se han jurado eternidad tiene un alto precio y si han estado dispuestos a pagar, no queda de otra que aceptar un cruel y tormentoso destino. Juntos por siempre, cumple tu promesa a los Dioses.#OneShot/Viñeta#DickxDami#DickxKori#DickDami#DickKori#RelacionesHomosexualesyHeterosexuales#SemiAU#Reencarnaciones


**Tuve esta idea en el baño, enserio, en el baño, ese es un gran lugar para pensar, en fin, tuve esta idea y primero solo era una tontería romántica y sin chiste pero se convirtió en una historia con cierto trasfondo que a mí me encanta aunque a veces me enoja XD, soy ambivalente, que puedo explicar. En fin, disfruten de su lectura y lleguen al final, si es que pueden =w= *voz de ultra tumba***

 **Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una argolla dorada en el dedo anular con un beso como sello eterno del pacto que los unirá, palabras suaves dichas entretejidas con promesas eternas transmitidas por generaciones. El roce del dorso contra su mejilla, sumamente reconfortante para acelerar los latidos en su corazón.

Leves miradas cómplices que transmiten todo lo que en ese momento siente, deseando poder expresar estas vibraciones que se extienden por su cuerpo y liberan por los poros de la piel, se trata de algo extraordinario.

Quizás mágico.

\- Te amo – susurra en complicidad, recibiendo una sonrisa tan perfecta. Espero ansioso por la respuesta pero al ver sus labios en movimiento las palabras no salían. Parpadeo confundido notando como su alrededor se llenaba de fuego, cenizas, edificios destruidos y terribles gritos.

 _\- ¡HABIBI!_

Miro el espacio oscurecido, irguiéndose sobre la acolchonada cama, notando el temblor de sus manos las coloco sobre su cara ahogando un grito, respirando pesadamente por su boca intentando calmar el pulso errático. Pensando constantemente "Solo un sueño, un ridículo y absurdo sueño", levanto el rostro deslizando ambas manos por este hasta apoyarlas en su cuello, aun recordaba como esas imágenes parecían reproducirse como una vieja cinta casera, posiblemente una película romántica de otro continente, amantes condenados a estar separados por la clase social e incapaces de reunirse aun sin importar el imborrable sentimiento.

 _\- Siempre te amare, entiéndelo._

No se trataba más que las imágenes residuales de programas viejos y libros históricos.

\- ¿Dick? – una somnolienta voz se alzó entre la penumbra de la habitación regresándolo a la realidad, la luz fue encendida dejando los vestigios del sueño olvidados. Una belleza exótica se levantaba en sus codos, de piel bronceada, cabello peli anaranjado salvaje, curvas peligrosas para perderse y perfectos ojos jade. Acaricio con cuidado su brazo desnudo intentando darle un poco de comprensión. – Cariño, ¿sigues preocupado por lo de mañana? – aventuro Koriand´r, futura esposa de Richard John Grayson, apretó el agarre intentando transmitir su apoyo para cualquiera que fuera su elección. Richard sonrió agradecido tomando la mano de Kori entre las suyas llevándolas a sus labios y besándolas.

\- Gracias nena. ¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te amo? – El cambio de ánimos fue fácilmente percibido, recibiendo un asentimiento de Kori que cambio su posición de forma que pudiera recargarse en el pecho de Richard y rodearlo con sus brazos. – Sabes… esto me da una buena idea para- –comenzó a sugerir el hombre al sentir como su miembro reaccionaba a la presión del cuerpo femenino.

\- Bruce es un gran hombre, aunque sus decisiones pueden no ser del todo correctas te ama como a su propio hijo – dijo Kori, sintiendo la tensión de Richard al mencionar el nombre de su padre adoptivo, tomando eso como señal de proseguir en su discurso – Por eso… mañana lo que sea que tenga que decir, escúchalo hasta el final.

\- …

\- ¿Richard? – se alejó del pecho, buscando su rostro con intención de no dejar esta conversación a la mitad. Para él, el nombre de Bruce Wayne es un tabú que debe ser rechazado a toda costa, por muchos años ha funcionado pero hoy aquel que fungió como padre necesita hablar y no solo con él. Por ello, Kori intenta demostrarle cuan firmemente le apoyo y nunca más estará solo - ¿Richard?

\- D-de acuerdo – pronuncia quedamente y sin convencerse del todo. Inhala profundo y exhala suavemente, atrapando los hombros de Kori entre sus manos – Lo hare Kori, iré y escuchare a Bruce. – la peli naranja sonríe y vuelve a abrazarle.

\- Aquí estaré Richard, siempre/ _Nuestro amor será eterno._

La voz del fondo es cercana a su sueño, decide ignorarla, centrándose en la mujer de su vida comenzando a besar sus labios y dejando sus manos deslizarse por la fina tela del pijama.

Solo necesita a Kori, a nadie más.

* * *

 _Los vientos arenosos que vuelven la vista inútil, un calor azotador que no hace sino aumentar la necesidad de ingerir agua cristalina. Una vida en la arena es sencillamente agotadora pero curiosamente hermosa, si sabes encontrar esos escondidos pedazos de vida silvestre llamados "Oasis"._

 _Y es que para este hombre, su "Oasis" no es un "Dónde" sino un "quién", un "alguien" una belleza del desierto._

 _Está tomando como todos los días unos cuantos cuencos con agua del pozo, subiéndolos a aquel viejo camello que se encarga de acompañarle en esta larga y pesada tarea, todo para un pequeño y humilde hotel del pueblo que se encarga de recibir a forasteros y viajeros._

 _Aun podía vislumbrar el momento exacto en que sus destinos chocaron sin proponérselo y continúa agradecido por ello._

 _\- Esta fuente es del pueblo si quieres una gota paga por ello, extranjero. – Demasiada única su forma de dirigirse a un pobre hombre que había pasado días sin probar liquido o alimento alguno. Desmayarse de inanición le dio algunos puntos para recibir un poco de ayuda y una cama gratis por un periodo cortó._

 _El último cuenco fue colgado de las bolsas a los costados del camello, tomando la cuerda que colgaba de su ocio para jalarlo suavemente y que comenzara a caminar._

 _Tan hermosa._

* * *

Fue recibido amablemente por Alfred, indicándole que esperara dentro del estudio de Bruce mientras este regresaba de unos negociosos importantes o en traducción para Richard se despedía de la posible chica en turno de su cama o algo serio, cualquiera de las dos opciones implicaba un problema de faldas por el cual se reconocía al siempre encantador Bruce Wayne.

 _\- Habibi…_ \- un susurro y el vello en su nuca se erizo, girando su cuerpo en todas direcciones buscando a quien estuviera jugándole tal broma de mal gusto, pero nada, tan solo la vieja Mansión Wayne.

\- Kori, esto no va a resultar. – regreso sobre sus pasos para la salida y al dar vuelta en un pasillo, cruzando por la entrada de la sala de estar, un enorme ventanal con los rayos del sol matinal filtrándose por este teniendo a una misteriosa figura de pie cerca. Parpadeo confundido, el tamaño, la silueta delicada y ¿ropas arábigas?, tallo sus ojos con fuerza volviéndolos de nuevo a esa persona que finalmente se daba vuelta encarándole. – Esto no… - su frase quedo a media pronunciación al reconocerle automáticamente.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? – exigió con autoridad. Richard inconscientemente retrocedió por aquello que su mente negó pero estaba frente a él. - ¿Vas a responder o tendré que sacarte a patadas? – esa misma agresividad, su ferocidad y valor. Como si el tiempo se detuviera y…

\- Dick con que aquí estabas. – fue sacada tan repentinamente que maldijo por lo bajo. Bruce le saludaba con su característico porte siendo acompañado por Timothy Drake y Jason Todd, sus hermanos en ley. – Veo que has conocido a Damian.

\- ¿Damian? – repitió automático volviendo su atención al joven que hasta hace un instante tenía intenciones de lastimarlo físicamente como si fuera un intruso. – Bru…

\- He de suponer que estos tres son tus hijos, padre. – la confusión fue clara en los rostros de los tres muchachos – Y que nunca les contaste sobre el niño que tuviste con la familia Al Ghul. – se encogió de hombros, presionando con su mano derecha el puente de su nariz – Vaya sorpresa. – Paso la mirada por cada uno deteniéndose en Richard – En fin, dada la falta de información por parte de mi padre, mi nombre es Damian Al Ghul.

* * *

 _\- Mi familia no es algo para tomar las cosas a la ligera – explico, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, viendo las llamas consumiendo la madera de su pequeña fogata – No trabajo por necesidad, solo es una forma de asegurarse._

 _\- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto curioso, lazando pequeñas ramas._

 _\- Todo. El control y la perfección es parte de la casa Al Ghul._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Si tendrá continuación yo creo que no. ¿O sí?**

 **Recuerden…**

 **¡SOY AMBIVALENTE!**

 **Cualquier error una disculpa si he de corregir algo haganmelo saber**

 **Y recuerden x2**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
